Je viens de ton enfer
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Maître Panda est fou, complètement fou. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.


Vous voyez l'Instant Panda ?

Ta-dam.

Que ce qui doit revenir à Sommet, y compris sa délicieuse folie, lui revienne. La couverture appartient à son créateur/trice, que j'ai... oublié... Qu'il se signale, s'il/elle passe par là.

* * *

Je suis seul.

Dans une pièce vide.

Blanche, sans fenêtres, sans meubles, juste une porte.

Grise, métallique, ornée d'une intimidante serrure, elle me nargue.

Derrière, la liberté, la raison, la sécurité. Derrière, oui. Il manque juste la clé. Clé des champs. Clé des songes.

Je suis seul, et c'est la première fois. J'ai peur. Peur de cette solitude qui m'étouffe, de ces murs blancs, de cette pièce vide.

Où sont-ils ? Mathieu, le petit, le pervers, le camé… Où sont-ils, tous ? M'ont-ils abandonné ?

Non, non. Je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de choses. Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné. Non. Jamais Mathieu ne ferait ça. Il tient à nous. Il nous aime. Il nous protège. Jamais il ne nous laisserait…

Où suis-je ?

Je n'existe pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas matériel. Alors pourquoi cette pièce existe ? Pourquoi cette porte se dresse-t-elle là ?

Je ne peux exister sans Mathieu. Où est-il ? Où sont les autres ?

Je ne me rappelle plus.

J'ai oublié.

J'ai oublié.

J'ai oublié.

_J'ai oublié._

* * *

Rien ne change, jamais. Murs blancs. Pièce vide. Porte grise.

Elle fait tache, au milieu de ce blanc. Cela m'angoisse. Qui peut la peindre ? En blanc. Ce gris me terrifie. Terrifie.

Où suis-je ?

Je fouille ma mémoire. Je dois me rappeler. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai oublié. Je ne vais pas creuser dans le vide, je vais me souvenir de ce que je sais déjà.

Je suis… le Panda.

Je chante.

J'ai un kigurumi noir et blanc.

Je ne le porte pas. J'ignore pourquoi. Mes mains rêches glissent sur ma peau glacée sans rencontrer le moindre tissu. Pourquoi suis-je nu ?

Non, non, non, ne pas faire attention à ça. Faire attention à ce que je sais.

Je suis une personnalité.

Mathieu est mon créateur.

Mathieu, c'est un geek. Il passe son temps entre Internet, les jeux vidéo, du café et son lit.

Mathieu m'a donné ma voix, mon amour du chant, de la musique.

J'aime Mathieu.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

Non, ne pas y penser.

Je suis le Panda… Je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Les fans m'aiment bien.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

Mathieu a des fans. On fait des vidéos sur Internet. Une émission. Elle s'appelle Sa…

Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

_Je suis un disque rayé._

* * *

La porte me semble plus claire qu'hier. Pourtant, personne n'est entré pour la repeindre. Ce doit être mon imagination.

Je me lève. Fais le tour de la pièce. Les murs sont lisses. J'ignore en quoi ils sont faits. De quoi ils sont recouverts.

Prison dans mon propre esprit. Prison dans l'esprit de Mathieu.

Et si cela signifiait tout simplement que je disparais ?

Les murs vont-ils se refermer sur moi ?

Est-ce ainsi qu'a fini le Prof ? Ecrasé par sa conscience, et celle de Mathieu, mêlées ?

Je ne veux pas disparaître. Non. Je veux vivre.

Mathieu, où es-tu ?

Je me souviens… De ces gens. En blouse blanche. Ils sont venus chercher Mathieu. L'ont pris de force.

Je me souviens… Du transport. Que Mathieu nous a fait rentrer dans son esprit sans le désirer. L'incohérence qui y régnait. La folie.

Je me souviens…

De rien.

Qui m'a volé ma mémoire ?!

Je frappe sur la porte. De toutes mes forces. A en faire saigner mes mains.

Elle s'ouvre.

Je hurle, saute en arrière. Tombe à genoux.

Une femme entre. Floue. Blouse blanche. Une seringue à la main. Cheveux sombres.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras. Une main aussi chaude que ma peau est froide.

Fusion.

Je vois… A travers les yeux de Mathieu. Une identique femme, nette, s'approche de lui. Visage impassible, seringue à la main. Terrifiante.

J'entends le hurlement de peur de Mathieu. Il déchire ma gorge, vibre dans ma poitrine, broie ma tête.

La seringue se glisse dans notre peau. Injecte son maléfique produit dans nos veines, brûle notre corps, déchire notre cœur, fend notre crâne. La femme se détourne, nous laisse là. Je glisse au sol. Où est-ce Mathieu qui tombe ?

J'ai mal.

J'ai mal.

_Je suis une ombre, rien qu'une ombre._

* * *

Murs blancs, porte grise.

Qui suis-je ?

Qui suis-je ?

_Je suis autre._

* * *

Il me manque quelque chose.

Ma mémoire. Non, autre chose.

Quelque chose qui fait partie de moi.

Mais je ne me souviens pas de ce que c'est.

J'ignore ce qui me manque pour être complet, pour être moi.

Je veux autre chose. Une image s'impose à moi, un mot, un goût, un besoin.

Je frappe délicatement à la porte. Voix douce, suppliante, éraillée.

« J'voudrais du bambou… juste du bambou… »

Personne ne vient.

Je suis seul.

Seul.

_Je suis si seul._

* * *

Je suis recroquevillé au fond de ma prison sans fenêtres.

Le sol devrait me geler, mais je ne sens rien.

J'attends.

Quoi, exactement ? Je l'ignore. Je me contente d'attendre.

Des murmures dans ma tête…

« Nous ne voulons que votre bien »

« C'est mieux pour vous »

« Monsieur Sommet ? Pourquoi avez-vous recraché vos pilules ? »

« Quel est son état ? »

« Apathique. Ne réagit pas aux stimuli. Ne bouge pas, ne parle pas »

« Sa santé physique ? »

« Régurgite ses repas. Ne mange pas beaucoup. Maigre »

« Monsieur Sommet ? Vous comprenez que vos personnalités n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exaspérant. Augmentez les doses »

Mathieu. Ce sont les médecins que j'entends, depuis ta foutue tête. Résiste, relève-toi, envoie-les chier ! Frappe-les, enfuie-toi ! _Take the power back !_

Pourquoi restes-tu là, avachi, sans forces ? Pourquoi prends-tu les médicaments que l'on te donne ? Pourquoi ne nous sauve-tu pas ?

Tire-toi de cet asile, tire-moi de l'asile de de ton esprit !

Sauve-nous.

Sauve-nous.

Sauve-nous.

_J'ai peur que tu ne veuille plus de nous._

* * *

Murs blancs. A moins qu'ils ne soient gris ?

Je passe la main sur mon crâne. Il est rasé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Où sont mes cheveux ?

Mathieu.

Mathieu.

Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

Pourquoi tu ne me sauves pas ?

Pourquoi tu les laisses te faire ça ? _Nous_ faire ça ?

Pourquoi tu nous abandonne ?

Mathieu.

Mathieu, je te hais.

Sauve-moi.

Mathieu, je te hais.

L'esprit embrouillé.

Mathieu, je te hais.

Abandonné.

Mathieu, je te hais.

_Je sombre dans la folie._

* * *

Je ris.

Depuis des heures, je crois.

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Mes ongles arrachent la peau de mes bras, tracent des sillons rouges. Lacèrent mon torse, mes jambes, mes flancs et mon visage. Sang sur mes doigts, que je porte à ma bouche. Goût cuivré.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Hurle.

J'ai mal. Douleur horrible qui me dévore, me ronge, insidieux poison. Rien ne peut soulager cela, à part céder.

Mais je ne veux pas céder.

Je veux être libre.

Mathieu, je ne te hais pas. Sauve-moi.

Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Si forts. Plus âgés.

Je suis faible.

Sauve-moi.

Je t'en prie.

Pardonne-moi.

Je t'en prie.

_Je plonge, me noie._

* * *

Je chante.

Ma voix déraillée emplit ma tête et m'étouffe.

Mais si deux et deux font cent quarante je crois que tout s'embrouille et que plus rien n'a de sens des ombres dansent autour de moi et me dévorent j'ai tellement mal que j'en hurle et ris et pleure et ris et implore et t'implore mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y que des mensonges et au jeu du mensonge nous sommes tous perdants sauf toi Mathieu éternel gagnant mais tu ne me sauveras pas plus rien n'a de sens et des ombres me demande de prouver ma présence.

Prouver ma présence.

Je bondis sur la porte, la frappe, encore et encore, laissant du sang sur le gris. Laisse-moi sortir de ta tête, Mathieu, et je les mangerais, tes geôliers ! Je leur arracherais les yeux, arracherais les tripes, je leur ferais avaler leur cœur encore battant et plongerais mes mains dans leurs entrailles et puis je te tuerais toi, Mathieu. Je verrais ton sang, notre sang tacher mes mains, et je rirais, et je disparaîtrais, parce que, Mathieu, ce sera mon dernier acte de résistance contre ma folie. Te tuer, me tuer, tous nous sauver.

Mes poings sur la porte. Les traînées luisantes, sang sur gris. Je ris, rire fou, et ma tête vient cogner le panneau de métal. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Encore !

Je crois que cela commence par un M. _The Last Order_. Et finis par un Z.

Aucun sens.

On me demande de prouver ma présence, mais autour de moi, seulement le silence.

Je suis ce que tu as fait de moi. Tout est de ta faute, ma faiblesse, ma folie, _ta_ folie, _ta _faiblesse_, ton _inconscience_._

Aide-moi, sauve-moi.

Non.

Fuis-moi.

Oh, Mathieu, fuis-moi…

_Je suis dangereux._

* * *

Les murs ne sont plus des murs. Seulement des barreaux gris. Plus de porte, on me l'a retirée.

Est-ce cela, l'enfer ?

Tout tourne.

Rien ne va.

Des chants se mélangent dans ma tête. Des chants que je ne connais pas.

_This is not the end…_

Si.

C'est la fin de tout, la fin de tous.

C'est la folie qui me déchire, parce que j'ai cédé, cédé à la folie, parce que cela vaut toujours mieux que la douleur.

Cédé, cédé, cédé, cédé, cédé.

On m'a fait le sourire de l'ange. A moins que je ne me le soit fait seul.

Mais quelque chose tord mes tripes.

_This is not the end…_

Oh, non, ce n'est pas la fin.

J'ignore qui est cet homme armé, j'ignore quelles sont ses motivations, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais je sais une chose, Mathieu.

Alors que je quitte l'asile de ton esprit, après tous les autres, dérangé, alors que je te regarde, alors que tu tentes vainement de te justifier, alors que la folie gagne son dernier round, alors que tout ce qui me détermine disparaît dans un océan d'angoisse, de rage et de fureur, je sais une chose.

Je sais que tu me le payeras.

_Je sais que tu me le payeras._

_Je sais que tu me le payeras._

* * *

Après le point Godwin, le point Mystère des Internets. Yeah.

Ca vous a plus ?

Le « This is not the end » vient directement d'une chanson que Mathieu a posté sur Facebook, y a pas longtemps du tout… Bon, j'ai pitié, je vous évite de chercher. « This Is Not The End - Fieldwork - Edge of Tomorrow Trailer Soundtrack – HQ ». Le « Take the power back » vient de la chanson « Take the power back » de « Rage against the machine ».


End file.
